Sonriendo con el corazón
by Lightning bugs
Summary: One-shot; ‹Ella era inocente, tímida & hermosa. Yo era un monstruo lleno de oscuridad & aunque sabía que ella no se merecía tener a tal demonio a su lado, ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para apartarme de su vida›


**Disclaimer; **Si. Me descubrieron, no soy la autora de Twilight ni de ninguno de sus personajes. La Sra. Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de TODO & yo me limito a robar los personajes por un rato. La frase que aparece debajo del título tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino de el Sr. Pedro Ruiz.

**Summary; **One-Shot; ‹Ella era inocente, tímida y hermosa. Yo era un monstruo lleno de oscuridad y aunque sabía que ella no se merecía tener a tal demonio a su lado, ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para apartarme de su vida›

**Dedicado a; ‹**Stephanie› [Twitter-JustWontStop]

* * *

"**Sonriendo con el corazón"**

_«El problema de la vida no es cuánto va a durar, sino cuánto valdría la pena que durara»_

El reloj sobre el buró estaba resonando por toda la habitación, creando eco en mis pensamientos. La lluvia era un ligero bálsamo para mi concentración, las ramas de los árboles ahí afuera parecían hablar entre ellas, la acompasada respiración de Bella y lo cálido de su cuerpo me hacían sentir humano. Como si de pronto, nosotros tuviéramos el mismo destino, el mismo futuro. Estar así con ella, me hacía dudar acerca de ser un monstruo. Indudablemente lo sabía, no tenía alma, pero aquel monstruo que habitaba en mi interior había desaparecido cuando la conocí a ella. A mi Bella.

El débil murmullo de su _'Edward'_ cada vez era más suave. Como cada noche la sostenía en mi pecho y la veía dormir. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarme y la tendría junto a mí, lo que la eternidad durara. Ella me hacía ser mejor persona. Aunque indudablemente ya estuviera condenado, ella me hacía sentir seguro. Por fin tenía algo _real_ en mi existencia. El amor de un ángel.

Los débiles rayos del Sol se colaron por la ventana y llegaron hacia nosotros, un destello hizo brillar mi piel de mármol y me recordó que yo no era un humano. De cualquier forma, podría ignorar por unos momentos a mi consciencia, puesto que el despertar de Bella siempre era adorable.

Su respiración dejó de ser acompasada y pronto me encontré sonriendo ante sus débiles intentos por abrir sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

―Edward… ― Me encantaba ser lo primero que recordara en cuanto se despertara. Su suave murmullo era como un canto para mis oídos. La atraje hacia mí y le besé suavemente los labios. Ella siempre era tan bonita.

Una risita escapó de sus diminutos labios y me reí con ella. Si ella era feliz yo tenía que serlo. Me miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

―Buenos días, Edward ―Aquel adorable sonrojo se posicionó de sus mejillas. Amaba verla cada mañana al despertar. Nunca me cansaría de mirarla.

―Buenos días, cielo ―Le respondí trazando con mi nariz el camino entre su clavícula y su mejilla. La sentí estremecerse y me reí entre dientes.

_Tan humana_

―Edward… dime algo ―murmuró escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Mientras el calor llegaba hasta sus mejillas, pude sentir lo cálido de sus pómulos. Le sonreí aún sabiendo que ella no me estaba mirando.

― ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de… esto que sientes por mí? ―Su voz era ahogada y no supe distinguir si eran los nervios o era por tener la cabeza enterrada en mi pecho. Me reí disimuladamente mientras la sentía removerse a la espera de mi respuesta.

―Caí en cuenta de que te amaba cuando estábamos en el prado y hablábamos. Yo había estado enamorado de ti desde antes. Incluso el primer día que nos conocimos, creo que fue el primer momento en que sentí esto, sin embargo, me di cuenta justo en el prado, cuando miré tus ojos y supe que no podía hacerte daño aunque me lo propusiera. ―Le murmuré sabiendo que me escuchaba y por alguna razón, me alegraba haberle aclarado su duda.

―Oh, ¿enserio?… –Hizo una pausa mientras su corazón martilleaba en su pecho– Realmente me sorprende, yo creía que me odiabas y luego supuse que no te importaba, pero estaba equivocada, ¿sabes que te amo? No estoy segura de cuál será nuestro futuro, pero eres real y lo que es aún más real, es el amor que siento por ti ―Concluyó envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Entonces, supe que estaba condenado, ella me había dicho todo esto desde lo más profundo de su corazón y yo solamente quería alzarla en brazos y tenerla conmigo para siempre. Técnicamente, eso era imposible.

―Yo también te amo, mi amor ―Le susurré al oído mientras ella me regalaba una sonrisa llena de amor, esperanza e ilusión.

Ella era inocente, tímida y hermosa. Yo era un monstruo lleno de oscuridad y aunque sabía que ella no se merecía tener a tal demonio a su lado, ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para apartarme de su vida. Si alguien, hace un par de años me hubiera dicho que sería tan feliz con una humana, no le hubiera creído. Ella había logrado conquistar mi muerto corazón. Ella había sido una bendición dentro de esta oscuridad.

Ella era mía, y yo sabía que su presencia me llenaría de paz la existencia.

* * *

De acuerdo.

No sé qué me pasó. Esto es detestable, pero quería que Steph tuviera algo adorable en su cumpleaños, ya haré algo de odio. Ya basta de tener tanto amor & miel por todos lados. Es hora de la acción (?).Algún día redactaré algo diferente. Lo prometo.

Steph: Cielo, espero que te guste & si no te pareció muy bueno… vale, _miénteme_. Feliz cumpleaños. Te amo, hermosa.

+Adriana.


End file.
